Lemosef
by Barisback
Summary: Le Geek souhaite farmer tranquille ce soir. Mais le Patron ne l'entend pas ce cette oreille. [Lemon Geetron ( NAAAAAAAAN, TU CROIS ? - Osef. ]
_Ce Lemon était à la base publié sur mon Wattpad, mais comme tout le monde n'a pas forcément WP, je le remet ici._

 _Bonne Lecture ~_

OUAIS ! J'AI ENFIN ATTEINT LE NIVEAU 80 !"  
Le Geek était tout fier de son exploit. Atteindre le niveau maximal dans GW2 était synonyme de tas de nouvelles possibilités : Jcj, spécialisation de classe... Et bien entendu, une plus grande aisance à fabriquer les armes légendaires.  
Il était fier de son Azura, petit, mignon mais rusé et intelligent. Un peu à son image, pensait-il.  
Mais arrêtons de nous extasier sur ce merveilleux jeu qu'est Guild Wars 2 et revenons à nos moutons.

Le jeune homme, son casque vissé sur ses oreilles, ne prêtait guère attention aux bruits aux alentours. Souvent une grave erreur quand on vit avec le Patron me direz vous.  
En parlant du loup...

L'homme en noir entra dans l'appartement. Silence. Bon, il est vrai qu'à 23h et quelque tout le monde dort (en théorie), mais habituellement la maisonnée était bien plus animée !  
Il se déchaussa et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, s'en sortant une bière.  
Despe' à la tequilla, pour la précision.  
Il la décapsula à la main (flemme d'aller chercher le decapsuleur) et s'installant dans le canapé du salon, - s'intaller était un bien grand mot, il s'était littéralement vautré dedans - commença à la boire.

Un léger bruit lui parvint de l'autre bout de l'appart'. Il tendit l'oreille.  
Un clic. Un clic en continue.  
Tiens tiens...  
" _J'en connais un qui joue encore..._ songea-t-il, _et si j'allais lui rendre une petite visite..."_  
Un sourire des plus malsain fleurit sur son visage.  
Hé hé hé... Il allait bien s'amuser...

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la chambre du jeune gamer à pas de loup.  
Il poussa doucement, très doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il se glissa dans le dos du jeune garçon, passant ses bras autours de sa taille, embrassant délicatement son cou.

" Bonsoir Chéri..." lança-t-il d'une voix rauque mais étonnament mielleuse.

Le geek sursauta quelque peu, prit son expression s'adoucit. Il lâcha son clavier et sa souris, caressant les bras de son amant.

" - Bonsoir mon amour... Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
\- J'avais envie de te voir... C'était si long à attendre... Désolé, j'ai craqué...  
\- Je t'en veux pas. Je commençais à m'impatienter et à vrai dire... Il se retourna sur son amant, _elle_ me manque..."

La Patron sursauta légerement, laissant un petit gémissement rauque de surprise franchir ses lèvres. Son amant était en train de caresser la petite - mais terriblement mignonne - bosse déformant son jean. Il se reprit en main, laissant un large sourire taquin étirer ses lèvres.

" Pour ma part, je dois dire _qu'il_ m'a beaucoup manqué... Mais j'ai envie de changer un peu ce soir..."

Le hardcore gamer frémit, rougissant à vue d'oeil. Il avait immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait. Mais, le Patron voulait-il _vraiment_ s'offrir à lui ? Enfin, bien qu'il ne se permettrait jamais de remettre en doute la véracité des paroles de son amant, il savait pertinement que l'homme en noir avait une sainte horreur de la pénétration. Pourtant, il adorait s'introduire dans tout et n'importe quoi (anus, yaourts, fromages de chèvre, vagins, animaux... Et j'en passe !), mais il détestait - et c'est un euphémisme - subir une pénétration, fusse-t-elle agréable.

Cependant, l'homme au ray-bans retira le casque de son amour et le prit dans ses bras, le déposant sur son lit. Il ferma la porte - à clé, on est jamais trop prudent - et vint prendre place à côté de son cher et tendre.

Il se colla à lui, caressant son torse. Le t-shirt aussi rouge que son posésseur fut bien vite abandonné et jeté sur le sol. Le Patron titillait les boutons de chairs de son vis-à-vis, le regardant dans les yeux au travers ses lunettes opaques. Lunettes que son amant retira doucement, les déposant au pied du lit.  
Il adorait ses yeux. Ils reflétaient la douleur et le passé de cet homme meurtri de leur couleur bleu givre froids et impassibles.

Le Patron avait souvent l'air froid et distant, mais les gens se trompaient souvent sur son compte. C'était juste quelqu'un de très calme.  
Enfin, pas toujours.  
Le Patron était une personnalité de Mathieu à double tranchant.  
Ils l'étaient tous en réalité.  
D'une part criminel calme, froid et taciturne, il ressentait un immense plaisir à donner la mort et à voir ses victimes agoniser en lui hurlant de les achever.  
Mais d'autre part, le Patron était aussi une tête brulée. Pervers aimant s'adonner aux plaisirs de la luxure, adorant jouer avec le feu et les limites, tester l'interdit, le Patron avait surtout le sang chaud.  
Bouillant même.  
Ces deux facettes contrastaient et s'imbriquaient parfaitement, créant une sorte de perfection, ou du moins, quelque chose s'en rapprochant fortement.

C'est ainsi que ces yeux très clairs, quasiment transparents, pouvaient, en cas de stimulation intense de son rythme cardiaque, virer au rouge sang.  
Et il adorait ça.  
Il adorait le voir prendre son pied, comblé d'un sentiment d'intense pleinitude, et voir son iris progressivement passer du bleu au rouge, dans une magnifique transition violacée.  
Aussi lui retirait-il toujours ses lunettes avant de se faire prendre.

Mais aujourd'hui. C'était différent. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui allait le prendre. Et il en était quelque part honoré. Alors il comptait bien profiter du Patron, son Patron en position de faiblesse.

D'une main, il le plaqua contre le matelas du lit, et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur son bassin. Il commença doucement à déboutonner la chemise de son amant, en écartant les pans. Il lêcha du bout de la langue le torse aussi blanc que de la porcelaine de l'homme à sa merci. Il remonta jusqu'à ses excroissances, les mordillants doucement, commençant un léger mouvement de reins, frottant leur deux érections ensemble au travers leurs jeans.

Le Patron gémissait légerement, en réclamant d'avantage. Il voulait qu'il le prenne. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de se faire travailler pendant de longues heures, à avoir tellement mal qu'il ne pourrait plus s'assoir, mais surtout, à ressentir cet intense plaisir d'être soumis à son Geek adoré, de s'offrir corps et âme à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le susnommé ne pouvant se contenir d'avantage devant cette vue rare mais fort plaisante, il s'écarta un peu, retirant le pantalon de son esclave d'un soir, faisant sauter le boxer avec, avant de faire de même sur ses propres vêtements.

Il passa ses doigts le long de la verge de son amant, le faisant frémir au passage. Il la voulait. Non en lui, mais elle lui faisait tellement envie...  
Le Patron sursauta. Quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose d'humide se ferma sur sa virilité dressée. Son amant faisait de petits va-et-vient avec sa tête, lêchant goulûment son membre viril.

Il se libéra assez vite au final. Son cher et tendre avala sa jouissance sans rechigner.  
Il en voulait plus. Il le supliait du regard.  
Ce dernier compris.

Il fit signe à son amant de se mettre en levrette ( à quatres pattes pour les non-connaisseurs ). Il écarta les fesses du Patron, passant un coup de langue sur ses portes du paradis.  
Hors de question de le pénétrer à vif.  
Il y glissa doucement sa langue, lêchant les moindres recoins de son entrée si convoitée.

Le soumis était rouge, haletait, transpirait.  
Il n'avait même pas réellement commencé qu'il perdait déjà la tête.  
C'était trop.  
Trop bon.

Jugeant son amant assez préparé comme ça, il se redressa sur ses genoux, frottant le bout de son membre dressé à l'entrée du jardin d'Eden.  
Rien qu'en faisait cela il prennait méchamment son pied.

Il s'immissa doucement dans son fondement, de peur de lui faire mal.  
Il resta sans bouger quelques instant, le temps qu'il s'habitue un peu à la douleur, avant de commencer quelques délicieux coups de reins.

Le Patron n'en pouvait déjà plus. Les yeux mi-clos, il poussait des cris de plaisirs dont se délectait son amour.  
Amour qui accélerait la cadence, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu.

Après quelques minutes à le travailler, il se libéra dans un long cri de jouissance, suivit de son amant se libéra lui, non pas dans son fondement, mais sur les draps pokémons qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il se retira doucement, s'écrasant sur son lit, épuisé.  
Son chéri vint s'échouer sur son torse, comblé mais meurtri dans son fort intérieur.  
Meurtri de plaisir, bien évidemment.

Il s'échangèrent un chaste baiser.

" - C'était génial putain...  
\- Je confirme... J'ai adoré...  
\- mmh... Par contre je vais éviter de trop m'assoir. Et de trop marcher aussi.  
\- T'as qu'à rester avec moi..."

Et sur ce, les deux amants s'enlacèrent, plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Morphée passe bien plus vite quand on est fatigué.

 _d riviou_

 _ou vo sou_

 _1 poing c tou_


End file.
